Project Geass
by UchihaKeyashiSasukeII
Summary: When the demon awakens and Zero challenges Britannia, he's not alone. Suzaku Kururugi is with him, wanting to help Lelouch challenge Britannia. Conflicts arise, relationships are challenged, and the future changes.


Hi everyone *sighs* honestly, I'm slightly depressed. I've been gone for the past couple of months and I apologize for that, because between college work and school, I had no time to write anything at all. And, because of that, I'm depressed because it seems like no one really enjoys my work. I work really hard, yet it seems that you can't satisfy everyone. That is why I decided that I might just delete this account or just abandon it.

I will still update My Brother, My Enemy, My Friend because it's slightly my personal feelings with Code Geass, however I'm sure about Sasuke of the Demons. The Naruto series bores me and, even though I have my notes ready for the ending of the story, I can't seem to make myself write it. So if anyone wants to adopt it they can, you just have to message me.

This story however, is something that me and my friend decided to do. Since there is so many plot holes of Code Geass (I am not lying. There is so many plot holes in this series, I could just... Kill myself over how much I love this show.) we decided to fix it :D. But this is only a small preview, since we're still working on the rest of the story~

So, I bid you adieu to Project Geass~

* * *

Lelouch stared at his cell phone screen in complete darkness inside the terrorist truck, his mind racing and attempting to find out how to escape the situation he was in. As the blue glow from his cell's screen brightened his face and the small cramped area around him, he glared at the signal bar that had the circle-backslash symbol on top it.

_Damn thing has signal when it wants to. Since that's out, I can't contact anyone for help. _Lelouch sighed and rubbed his eyes with his wrist, yet still held the cell phone in his hand while he clutched onto the terrorist communicator with his left.

The raven-haired Britannian only wanted to help who seemed like they were in trouble –after all he and Rivalz was in front of him and the driver recklessly into a construction building– and after he heard a woman's voice he fell in the truck and never got a chance to get out. He just found out that he was dealing with terrorists and they were armed and dangerous; him being a Britannian did not help him at all at this situation either since they are fighting against Britannians to begin with. Therefore, he was stuck in a terrorist truck, thinking of his options and they were limited.

_Judging by how dark it is and how I can't get any signal, they are probably driving underground. The road feels very uneven as well, so that concludes it. Probably in the old subway lines and they are trying to find their exit in one of the Ghettos. Trying to get out now will be dangerous. However, I still have the terrorist communicator and even though I'm not into the military, I can take their protection in exchange._

Lelouch grasp the foreign item in his left hand, then tightened the grip as he closed his cell phone. _Shit, I forgot that I can't rely on the military. If I do, then they will demand what my identity is and Nunnally will be in danger. We'll be reduced to political pawns and bargaining tools like that __**man**__ wanted us to be… Looks like I'm on my own. _

With another sigh, Lelouch placed his cell phone in his pocket, the communicator inside of his school jacket and then he leaned on the truck's wall. At this point, all the raven-haired teen could do is wait until the terrorist arrived to his location in the Ghettos. Moreover, when _**that **_happens, Lelouch knew that he had to improvise and try to get to Ashford Academy without a ride there, which meant walking. Then he would miss school entirely and listen to everyone in the student council interrogate him the next day, Nunnally would be worried until he enters the front door, and –

Like an earthquake, the spacious truck began to viciously jerk in different directions spontaneously, forcing Lelouch to find something to grab and for him to find stable footing on the metal floor. Once it stopped, he touched the wall for him to stand up and to carefully step to the front.

…_Some kind of accident? If that's the case, then it's time to get out of here. _The ex-prince of Britannia began to walk to the poisonous gas container and observe it up close, then touching the surface. "It's possible to climb out of this thing but there's no opening –"

The other side of the truck began to unfasten its hatch and slide in a medium pace, causing Lelouch to rush to the edge of the opening and squat to be sure no terrorists has seen him. After a moment, when he thought the rebels were gone, he looked through the open side of the truck to see that area was empty. _That's odd, there's no one here. Well, better not question it. _

Lelouch stood up quickly and looked outside of the truck, then noticed a quick dark blur before it tackled him on the hard floor of the metal truck. The dark blur shoved him on the ground, grabbed his collar of his uniform, and placed their arm on Lelouch's torso. The raven-haired student's amethyst orbs blurred slightly because of the sudden force, yet he noticed it was a Britannian solider holding him down when the mouthpiece fell from his mouth.

"That's enough mindless murder!"

"Wait a minute, I'm not a–"

"You were planning to use the poison gas on innocent lives," the solider yelled, tightening his hold on Lelouch, "Don't try to play stupid!"

"Get off of me, I haven't done anything wrong!" With all of his strength, Lelouch kicked off the solider and stood up as fast as he could. The solider backed off and held his fists high for a fight, yet Lelouch didn't bother to entertain him by fighting. "I'm not here because I want to, I was forced down here!"

"…My God…"

"And it's not me that's causing mindless murder or the terrorists, its Britannia you should worry about!"

"Lelouch…" The solider took off his helmet and there stood a teenage boy with brunette hair and emerald eyes. His eyes soften when he looked at the Britannian student. "It's me, Suzaku."

Lelouch's eyes widened. "Suzaku…? You became a Britannian solider?"

"Yeah and what about you? Did you become a terrorist?"

"What the – no I –"

In a fast motion, all of the hatches from the poisonous gas container began to release air and open while both teenagers stood and watched it in dread. The Britannian solider took no time to recover as he grabbed his gas mask, rushed towards Lelouch and pressed in his face before they both tackled the ground to prepare themselves.

However, when they both looked at the container, they both stared as they seen a girl with flowing lime-green hair was in the middle of the container.

She was wearing a white straitjacket that was buckled tight, yet she was dazed when she looked at both of them as she fell on her side. Then she closed her eyes. Suzaku was the first to respond, as he rushed to help her and pick her up from the enormous human container.

"Do you think she's alright?" Suzaku asked as he brought her down and walked to Lelouch. The raven-haired teen just nodded.

"She seems fine, just tired. Let's try to get out of here while we have the chance. She might need medical attention."

"Right."

Lelouch and Suzaku both carefully got out of the truck with the girl, yet they both laid her on the ground while they unstrapped her from the straitjacket's buckles and restraints.

"Suzaku, what's going on," Lelouch asked as he continued to unbuckle the girl's collar piece close to her mouth, "Poisonous gas and this girl; something must be connected."

"They really didn't tell us much during the briefing, just the poisonous gas and the terrorists–"

"Pathetic Eleven," another voice scowled loudly in frustration, causing both teenagers to see a scruffy taller military man with nine other soldiers behind him. The military man wore a uniform of a commander, which meant it was Suzaku's superior, as the Japanese solider stood up from the floor in high alert and moved forward three steps. "What kind of orders did I give you?"

"But sir, I was told that the container was poisonous gas–"

"How dare you question orders!" The commander yelled, causing Suzaku to finch in place before he stood straight again. _This is bad… Because how the situation looks now and if word gets out that this happened, then Suzaku's leaders could lose everything and try to kill him._

"However, because of your excellent achievements in the military, I'm giving you a new order," the commander reached his handgun from his holster and held it out to Suzaku. The Honorary Britannian did not move from his spot, "Private Kururugi, I want you to execute the terrorists."

"B-But he's not a terrorist! He's just a civilian that arrived at the wrong time–!"

"That's an order! You claim your loyalty to Britannia didn't you?!"

"Yes that might be true but… I can't do it."

The commander stared at Suzaku in bewilderment before glaring at him intensely. "…_**What**_?"

"I refuse to shoot or kill an innocent civilian," Suzaku turned towards Lelouch, his eyes softening as he looked his childhood friend in the eyes. For a moment, the ex-prince of Britannia was taken aback of Suzaku's insubordination before noticing the deep concern in the Japanese teen's emerald eyes. "I won't follow your orders sir."

"Very well then."

In Lelouch's mind, everything happened so suddenly. First Suzaku was standing a few feet away from him, expressing his insubordination of killing innocent lives. Then in a few seconds, the commander grabbed the handle of the gun, pulled the trigger and shot Suzaku in the lower back, causing the bullet to avoid the bulletproof vest and through the side of the armor that showed his side. In Lelouch's mind, his childhood friend was slowly falling on the ground before Suzaku collapsed in front of him, his blood flowing through the wound slowly as he cried out in anguish.

"Suzaku," Lelouch yelled as he sprinted toward his friend, the girl following a couple of steps behind, then he slid on his knees to press his palms on his injury. Suzaku squirmed underneath his touch, yet the Britannian student kept his hands on the bullet wound. "Dammit Suzaku, stop moving!"

"L-Lelouch–"

"You're letting more blood come out, just stay still and let me handle this."

"Well school boy, this isn't your day to cut class now is it?" the commander smirked, which earned a heated glare from said Britannian teenager. With a scoff, the head of the group tilted his head upwards. "Grab the girl, then kill the student and the eleven."

"Yes, my lord."

As three of the nine guards began to walk towards both of the teenagers, Lelouch's amethyst eyes began to grow wide. Tens of thousands of his thoughts and plans were overlapping each other on how they would get out of this situation, yet they all ended with Suzaku's injury. Since Suzaku was severely injured and he was not strong enough, Lelouch knew… This was probably the end of him and his childhood friend.

_But it can't end like this… I came at the wrong place at the wrong time and met Suzaku, yet both of us are going to be killed. My life will end without doing anything worth meaning… Both of us will be gone… _

The three guards stood in front of the two teenagers, began to ready their rifles, and took aim on Suzaku and Lelouch. The ex-prince of Britannia began to bite his lips harshly and pressed his bloodied hands tighter on Suzaku's body, causing the Japanese teen to gaze up at Lelouch with one eye while the other was close tight because of his pain. Onyx hair covered the amethyst orbs as a shaky grin appeared on the Britannian's lips before tears ran through his face.

"Take aim!"

Multiple clicks of the guns echoed the dark, empty building.

"Fire–!"

"Stop, they can't die!"

The lime-haired girl's words were ignored, yet she moved speedily in front of the two teenagers and spread her arms to protect both of them. As Lelouch lifted his eyes from Suzaku's body, multiple bullets went through the girl, yet Suzaku yanked on the onyx hair to the concrete floor. Though the roots of his hair were screaming in small bursts of soreness, it still didn't stop the sound of bullets hitting flesh and the truck behind them.

After a moment, the sound of a body hitting the floor did not register until a warm liquid touched his pants leg. He took Suzaku's hand out of his hair and sat up, yet his eyes bulged when Lelouch saw the lime-haired girl on his left side. A rapid flow of blood flowed through his uniform pants and flooded his area, which Lelouch stared for a moment before staring at the soldiers and the commander.

"Why did you shoot her?! I thought you were going to capture her!"

"Our orders _**were**_ to bring her back alive if it was possible," the commander stated, yet he gave a small smirk, "Oh well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We'll just make a believable story to cover it up. Now to finish what we've started…"

_Damn it, now this girl dies because of these Britannian soldiers. At this rate, we'll… Nunnally, I'm sorry!_

Then the girl, even with multiple bullet wounds through her, grabbed Lelouch's wrist and her wrist touched Suzaku's side.

Lelouch gasped weakly, his closed eyes opened and widened in surprise, yet what he saw was not soldiers, Suzaku, or an old, crumbling building.

Bright vivid colors, decaying skulls of gray, feathers in a green pasture, children with symbols on their foreheads, a bright orange sphere in the sky, all of these were rapidly playing in Lelouch's mind, yet he was barely paying any attention to it.

The girl that was shot, she was speaking to him about power. About power that came in a small wish for hers, yet it the price will come in due time. She said something about being in solitude, yet her words faded in his mind as soon as he saw _**that man**_ with other men, talking about something called the Ragnarök Connection.

In that instant, he did not care about anything else other than this power. _**That man**_, the Emperor of Britannia, had to be defeated by him in order to get the answer of his mother's death and to destroy the poisonous culture he feed to others. Therefore, he accepted the contract and accepted fate he locked himself too.

When he opened his eyes, the old building was back at his sight with the nine soldiers and commander in front of him. With a small smirk, Lelouch glanced at the Britannian Military in front of him, but then focused his gaze on the commander.

"I have a question for you. How should a Britannian live his life if he detests his own country?"

"What kind of question is that," the commander laughed, yet paused. "W-What's with that look on your face?"

"What do you mean," Lelouch asked, tilting his head slightly before glancing at Suzaku. The Japanese teen was glancing at him curiously, yet the obsidian-haired prince stared at him shortly before focusing his eyes at the commander in front of him. "I think I know what the issue is. You're afraid."

"_**What**_," the commander yelled with thick irritation, "I'm _**afraid**_?"

"Of course, because you realize that those who kill are those who are prepared to _**be **_killed."

"W…What is this?"

"Suzaku," Lelouch whispered, "Close your eyes, don't ask any questions."

"….All right." The Honorary Britannian stated while he shut his eyes tightly.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you! All of you die!"

"Happily your highness!"

In an instant, the commander pulled out his gun to the temple of his head while the other soldiers pointed their rifles at each other. All them did so with a pleased smile that made Lelouch grin crookedly.

Then bullets echoed the room with ten thuds of bodies hitting the ground.

The redness of blood flooded the cement floor.

The smell of blood and decomposing bodies filled the air.

And the feel of power flowed through Lelouch's veins. 

* * *

So did any of you like it? Hate it? Well, just tell me, don't ignore the button~ XD


End file.
